


By your side

by JenoSamoyed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenoSamoyed/pseuds/JenoSamoyed
Summary: Jeno is an angel and Jaemin is a devil, they are supposed to be enemies but they keep protecting each other since the beginning of the world (Good Omens inspired)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49
Collections: NOMIN FIC FEST





	By your side

"Oh, come on..." Jaemin muttered under his breath, realising how bad of a situation he got himself into. It was November 1917 and he was clad in a soldier uniform just like everyone else around him, except for the fact that he was in the German one instead of the Italian one. Jaemin thought back to himself: _‘What in the devil's name went through my mind when I thought that joining the Battle of Caporetto would be fun?’_

He had been in the trench for days, and even if the German and the Austro-Hungarian troops were gaining the upper hand, he was exhausted. He just wanted some action and he didn't expect to get stuck in a war of attrition. And as if things weren’t already bad enough, he had gotten himself lost and ended up alone in the Italians’ zone.

"Guys, come on, there is no need to point these rifles at me. Can't we just talk?" He asked with an apologetic smile, keeping his hands up. He swallowed harshly when he heard the clicks of the rifles being recharged, despite the little smile on his face and laid back attitude.

"Stop!" Shouted a familiar voice, and the troops turned towards the direction of the sound. An Italian soldier... No, an Italian _corporal_ was trudging towards them, and as soon as Jaemin recognised the familiar face, Jaemin widened his eyes and started laughing with joy.

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed, feeling a little more at ease. But one of the soldiers spared him a death glare before turning to his corporal.

“What’s going on?”

"He is not an enemy, you fools. He is one of our infiltrators who has come back for reporting... How were you not aware of that?" Said the young man in front of them.

"Exactly!" Jaemin agreed a little too excitedly. "I was trying to tell them that but they wouldn’t let me talk!"

"Put down the rifles. And any good soldier should know that it is vile to shoot a lost soldier, even if it's an enemy. Next time, use your brain instead of your weapons." The corporal ordered those still pointing their firearms, and the troops obeyed.

"And _you_. Come with me for the report." He then said to Jaemin, grabbing his arm and dragging him away.

As soon as they were out of the forefront, Jaemin pounced on the corporal. "Jeno! Oh, I'm so happy to see you again! I knew I could still count on you!"

But Jeno pried his arms away and took a wary step back. "It's... It's just a mere coincidence. I wasn't here for you."

The German uniform-clad man chuckled. " _Sure_. An angel on a battlefield... Your natural habitat, am I right?"

Said angel snorted in response, before Jaemin continued. "Anyways, seeing you give orders is _hot_ , honestly. And seeing you in uniform is even _hotter_."

Jeno sighed uncomfortably. "I knew I should’ve minded my own business..."

"You can't stay away from me and neither can I when it comes to you, I’m sure you already know that." Jaemin responded, and Jeno's heart couldn’t help but beat faster knowing how right his words were, even if he really wished they weren’t.

"You are a _devil_ , Jaemin. And I'm an angel. You really need to stop."

The other smirked, eyebrows raised. "Stop doing what?"

"W-whatever it is that you are trying to do with me." Jeno replied, mentally cursing himself for stuttering.

"But I didn't do anything this time, angel. I was just minding my own business and you followed me."

"That's not..." The angel was interrupted by a sudden chaos and the two of them didn't even have the time to ask what was happening when a bunch of soldiers started running in their direction.

"Here!" Jeno exclaimed, taking Jaemin's hand and pulling him to jump into the Italian trench. "There is a small place of refuge, they showed it to me earlier!"

And indeed there was a metal door that led to a really small room. So small that in order to hide them both, they had to be pressed against one another once the door closed behind them.

"Nice place, quite romantic!" Jaemin joked with a chuckle.

"Ah, shut up..."

There was a short, awkward silence, until the devil whispered: "Still thinking about Paris?"

Jeno widened his eyes. "What??"

"Well... You were staring at my lips. Were you wondering what could’ve happened if we kissed?" Jeno swallowed, suddenly feeling suffocating. _That_ night in Paris was the reason he had been avoiding Jaemin for the last 115 years. The night where the pair went celebrating a common victory in a Paris restaurant, where they found themselves cuddling all tipsy in a meadow under the starry night. _That_ night, they almost kissed. _Almost_ , because Jeno had leaned back at the very last second, and muttered a pathetic ‘I don't think we should see each other again’ before running away.

To be frank, he didn't exactly stop _seeing_ Jaemin. He just started to watch him from afar. They had spent more than a thousand years watching each other's back so he couldn't really just stop all of sudden. Which explained why he was ‘coincidentally’ in that same battlefield.

"Angel?" Jaemin's soft voice brought him back to reality. "You’ve gone quiet..."

"It's just so wrong..." Jeno replied absentmindedly.

"What is it that is so wrong?" The devil asked with a concerned glance.

"Everything."

Another silence followed, before Jaemin spoke. "You know I have feelings for you, angel, and I know you have feelings for me too. It's not the end of the world if we just admit them."

"It's not the end of the world?? Of course it would be!" Jeno exclaimed in despair all of a sudden. "What if our superiors find out?!"

"Are you scared you will be sent to hell?” The devil snorted with a big smile. “You could move to my house, then. It's much prettier than you think."

"Jaemin I-"

"No one will find out, it'll be our little secret."

The angel looked at him, not knowing what to say. "How can I be so sure that you won't betray me... You are still a devil, after all. You have to stay loyal to your group, not to me. And I need to respect the rules of angels.” Jeno muttered.

Jaemin sighed. "Jeno..."

"Yes?"

"Who helped you when you were almost killed during the Roman Empire? The angels or me?"

"You, but..."

"And who helped me when Spanish Court of the Inquisition almost burned me alive? You or the devils?"

"Me, but..."

"See? It has always been like this, Jeno. We have been supporting each other since the beginning. It was never about the devils nor about the angels, it has always been about _you_ and _me_. If you think about everything that we’ve done, you’d agree that you are not as innocent as an angel is supposed to be, and neither am I as evil as you would expect from a devil."

Jeno stayed quiet, his head was so overwhelmed by thoughts that it was difficult for him to even come up with the slightest of sentences.

Receiving no response, Jaemin sighed once more before adding on: "But if you still don't want to, that’s okay. I can't force you. I mean, technically as a devil I could compel you to do so, but you know I would never hurt you because-"

He couldn't finish the sentence because Jeno cut him off by pressing his lips against his. Jaemin closed his eyes and let his words get drowned out. He simply wanted to end it off on a nice note, but Jeno’s lips on his were definitely way more important.

When they parted, they just stayed quiet for a while, with Jaemin looking endearingly at Jeno and Jeno taking interest in the concrete floors.

"Do you regret it?" Jaemin asked in a soft voice with sincere concern. "Be honest."

The angel shook his head before convincing himself to look into the other's eyes. "I trust you, Jaemin, and I... I love you."

The man in German uniform bursted out laughing incredulously, his cheeks burning up. "W-what?? Oh my God Jeno, did you just say-"

"It's quiet outside, now." Jeno interrupted him, quickly switching the subject. "Maybe we should go out."

"Hey no, wait!" Jaemin complained, but the angel was already opening the door. "I love you too!" He confessed while they exited the room and Jeno noticeably giggled shyly without looking at the other, even though he was pretending to not have heard him.

Their moment was cut short when they heard the familiar sound of rifles clicking once more, noticing that they were now held at gunpoint by some German soldiers.

"Here we go again..." Jaemin groaned, then taking a step forward. "Relax guys, I'm one of you. Can't you see my uniform?"

"You just told this Italian man that you love him." Pointed out a soldier in a very hostile voice. "Move or you will die with him."

"Can't you make a miracle happen, angel?" Whispered the devil, barely moving his lips and without breaking eye contact with their enemy.

"I can't let the angels detect me, since technically I wasn't supposed to be here with you..." Jeno muttered apologetically.

"Okay, you know what?" Jaemin concluded before snapping his fingers, and a thick fog that oddly smelled of sulfur covered the whole area. Grabbing Jeno's hand, he explained before tugging towards the opposite direction. "Just a small little trick. I can see through it, but we need to run. Now!"

"Right. Let’s go." Jeno said firmly, before starting to run with him, the sound of the soldiers coughing behind him.

With fingers intertwined, the pair ran and ran until they were so far away from the battlefield that nothing but each other’s heavy breathing could be heard. They laughed joyously as they rested the hands on their knees, panting from the run.

"So, what now?" Jaemin asked after collecting himself, smiling hopefully into the angel’s eyes.

"You make my life difficult, Jaemin. But without you, it would be so boring."

"And you make me soft as a devil should never be, Jeno. But without you I would feel so empty."

"Let's teleport back to our homes. So we can get rid of these uniforms and meet somewhere else." The angel suggested.

"Paris?"

"Paris."

It had taken hundreds of years for Jeno to finally admit that _indeed_ , they came from two different worlds, but despite that being an obstacle, it was probably one of the reasons why they completed each other so well.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to electrolyte for being my proofreader and helping me. I was feeling really insecure about the outcome and without her help I don't think I would have posted this work at all. Thanks for your time and for bearing with me, really. ༼☯﹏☯༽ ♥


End file.
